customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Zanywoop/Story droped!
Finally, almost an entire year after joining this wiki, I am pleasedd to annouce the first six chapters of my story, Minor Technical Difficulties. Here's a bit of what you can expect. Part the First As light and lucidity seemed to return to Nathaniel, he groaned. He was laying on a slab of metal, cold and ill fitting. He engaged motors and stood, sensations of dizziness and confusing racing through him. He balanced unsteadily, finding himself unconsciously shifting till he stood erect, his knees bent for stability. Ideas that he didn't think of sprung to mind. Think about Electricity! Without any other ideas, Nathaniel activated the neural cluster it reccomended. He put his left arm up instinctively, and panels parted, split, and began to raise and reform. Underneath he watched a large spinning section of his arm as lightning and sparks jumped on it. Pointing his arm at the wall, raing his palm forward, it split and a large beam of high intensity energy shot out, electricty and power dancing down the length of it. Think about combat! Still a bit intrigued of the whole in the wall, smoking and glowing, he followed teh instructions once more. On his right arm, a large block of springs and levers came out at his wrist, popping and extending into a balanced frame, looking a bit like a sword. It grasped perfectly in his palm. He thought about electricity, curiously wondering if he could still fire off energy with this... frame up. Lightning and quaza flowed through his veins, connecting to ports at the base of the frame, an energized quaza blade filling the front of the frame. He hefted and swung. It didn't feel... correct. Balanced yes, but the sword? Not his style. He folded it back, done with playing sowrdsman, the quaza dissipating into the air, before being drawn back into his body through his chest. He felt a bit refreshed. A door on the other side of the room seemed to fold out of the wall, revealing a white room beyond. A figure stood at the entrance, clad in yellow armor. He stood proud and tall, despite not appearing to taller than Nathaniel. He strode forward, confident and sure. " You know what's going on by chance?" The figure inquired in a tone that suggested he wasn't really expecting an answer. " You'll know when I know who you are," Nathaniel replied. He didn't feel that this.. hero, he supposed, would be all that helpful in he'd asked. " Ballista, Terrence Ballista. I'm the assigned leader of your team. You?" Ballista wasn't a word Nathaniel knew, though he assumed this person was involved in ballistics. " Nathaniel Intercept. Who put you in charge?" " A higher power. Come on, we need to pick one more." A loud explosion rocked the building. Terrence fumbled, Nathaniel stood firm, hoping to prove something. He strode forward, out of his room. the white had four doors. Two were open, two were locked. Aligned with two doors on two walls, Nathaniel wondered who would be behind the fourth door. A click signaled the opening of the third door, and Terrence's arrival at it. Nathaniel followed, praying to someone this person was sane. The screaming mass of green fire and wire hanging in the middle of the room said otherwise. ---- So I hope you stick around and give it a read, give it a review and such. I'll try to get at least one chapter out a week, depending on how busy I am with school work. Cheers, Zanywoop This book on adhesives is impossible to put down. (talk) 21:13, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts